Revenge is sweet
by Eraman
Summary: Revenge is sweet, on Halloween four brothers get scared by a revengeful family, based on the TV version


_Revenge is sweet, on Halloween four brothers get scared by __a revengeful family_

"I'm going to kill them", Jeff looked at the screen showing his middle son. "I'm going to rip their heads off!"

"Calm down John", Jeff said. "They are down in the hangar washing Two with toothbrushes."

"That's not enough for me!"

It wasn't often John was angry, he could take a lot but this was too much. Jeff was glad his son was on Five, he didn't know what John would do to his brothers.

"Not for me either", Penny said from her place at the couch. "They need a real punishment."

"Agreed", said John, Brains, Mrs. Tracy, Kyrano and Parker at once.

"Can anyone explain for me what happened", Tin-tin asked. She had been on the mainland for shopping to the Halloween-party they should have on the island.

"It seems like my brothers", John began angrily. "Think it was funny to pretend to kill each other. They used fake-blood and put it all over Allan's face so it looked like Virgil and Gordon had beaten him up. Then they called me and told me that I was next in line, no blondes or black-haired guys were allowed on the island."

"And you believed them?"

"No of course I didn't! Then later they called again, telling me that Scott had fell down in a hole and broken his arm and leg and they didn't know how to reach him. They all looked so helpless and serious so I believed them."

"And what did you do?"

"I contacted father and the others of course; telling them Scott was in danger."

"We all hurried to the coordinates", Jeff said with a shook of his head. "Just to find out Scott was safe and sound, they said John must have been joking."

"Poor boy", Penny said and sighed. "All of us yelled at him, calling him irresponsible and other stuff."

"But it d-doesn't end t-there", Brains continued. "Then they c-called J-John again telling him t-that now it was s-serious, Virgil and Gordon w-were hanging over a c-cliff and was a-about to fall. John didn't b-believe them so they c-called us; we hurried to t-the spot and saw how both Virgil and G-Gordon lied dead on the g-ground."

"Poor John was devastated", Mrs. Tracy said. "And Jeff's angry shouting at him didn't make it better."

John was silent; his angry eyes stared at the room.

"We were all shaken", Kyrano said and smiled at his daughter. "And Brains and I bent down to check them and then they just jumped at us. All four of them laughing at the joke. I could almost feel John's anger coming down from space."

"John that reminds me", Jeff said and turned to his son. "I'm sorry for shouting at you and blame you for what happened."

John's face softened a bit.

"It is okay dad. Well how are we going to pay back?"

"No clue…"

All of them were in deep thought and suddenly they heard a chuckle coming from John's portrait.

"I got it", he said and all looked at him. "Dad isn't the guys going to explore the caves in the mountainside tomorrow?"

"Yes why do you ask?"

"I have the perfect idea. Tin-tin are you with us?"

"They acted irresponsible and were trying to blame you for it. Of course I'm with you on it!"

"Good then this is what we'll do…"

Part 2

"Come on John", Allan begged. "You must help us with this!"

The four brothers had reached one of the caves and in it they had found some really strange symbols.

"Why would I help you?" John's face was that of stone, hard and cold.

"Ah come on Johnny", Gordon said. "It was just a joke."

"I don't care! If you want help ask someone else I don't want to talk to you!"

"John we're sorry all right", Virgil said softly. "Was dad really mad at you?"

"What do you think you idiots? Good luck with your discovery! I'm not going to help you. John over and out!"

"John, wait", Scott said but it was too late. "Well this is good, Allan next week when you change rotation with John, I will not come with you. Who knows what he is going to do?"

"Hey don't leave me alone with him! This was all your ideas!"

"Yeah but until Mount John blow up you were on it", Gordon said. "Don't worry John calms down fast. Who knows, tomorrow he maybe laugh at this."

"Can we continue with these symbols", Virgil said annoyed. "I've taking pictures of them, so who do you think will help us?"

"Maybe Kyrano or grandma", Scott said. "Hey what is this?"

"What is what", Allan asked when Scott walked forward.

"Hey guys there is some kind of chest here", he said and his brothers joined him.

"Look at the symbols on the lid", Gordon said. "What do you think it mean?"

"I've no idea", Scott said. "Let's open it!"

"Okay", his brothers said, eyes sparkling with curiosity.

Scott had only opened the lid a small bit when black smoke rushed up against him and the others. Scott dropped the chest in surprise and the smoke was all around them and suddenly it started to move against the opening in the cave and disappeared.

"What was that", Gordon said. He lied on his chest and now he looked up.

"No idea", Scott said. "What, the chest is empty!"

"It is", the others said and joined him.

And it was, there was noting in the chest.

"Hm", Virgil said with a shrug. "Guess we are going home now."

"Yes we can ask Kyrano about the symbols", Allan said.

"What", Allan said when they all heard the engines of Thunderbird 3 firing and soon they saw the rocket raising against the sky. "Oh man!"

"What is it Allan", Scott asked.

"I totally forgot we would bring John some Halloween-food today!"

"Oh man", Scott said. "This is not good, dad will kill us!"

"Not if you…"

Gordon didn't have time to finish until the alarm started to ring.

"Come on guys hurry up", Virgil called and they started to run.

"Thank you John", Jeff said and John signed off. "Ah now you have time to come", he said when his sons entered the lounge.

"Sorry father", Scott said. "We forget about time…"

"Wait a minute", Gordon said. "If you are here, who is flying TB3?"

"Brains, he can handle it, now here is the situation, a mine in Kenya has collapsed so all four of you take Thunderbird 2 and…"

"Wait what about One", Scott asked.

"Sorry Scott, we had a little accident…"

"What", Scott went pale. "What happened?"

"Brains and I was trying to fix the wrong you said there was on the engine and the engine… kind of blew. So Brains is going to repair it as soon he comes back from space."

Scott couldn't speak, he couldn't move, so his brothers had to drag him away.

"Come on Scotty", Allan said. "Those people need us."

"Good luck boys, Thunderbirds Are Go!"

Jeff looked when Two took off then he called his son at the space station.

"Okay John they are all yours."

"Great thanks dad", John rubbed his hands impatiently. "They will not know what hit them!"

Scott was not happy at all, they had come to the coordinates John had told them about but they didn't find anything.

"Damn it", he exclaimed angrily and hit his fist at the side of the seat. "He must have done this on purpose!"

"Who?" Virgil asked.

"John, he tricked us!"

"As revenge to what we did", Gordon asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah", Allan and Virgil agreed.

"Hey what the heck", Virgil said when he pulled in a lever.

"What is it Virgil", Scott asked and walked up to his brother.

"The controls they don't do as I say!"

"What", his brothers exclaimed.

Suddenly the big craft just stopped in the air and was just hanging there.

"Hey what the heck", Virgil said and tried to do something. "What is this?"

"What is what", Gordon asked.

"Gordon if this is one of your tricks…"

"Hey I'm innocent!"

Two then started to fly as fast as it could, then just stopped and even spun around.

"Virgil what are you doing", Scott said and hold on to his chair.

"I'm not doing anything! Gordon Allan is all this your fault?"

"No", both of them yelled and suddenly Two stopped and just hang in the air again.

They heard laughter in the speakers.

"Hi guys are you having fun", a voice said.

"John", all of them barked.

"John, are you doing this", Scott said angrily.

"That depends on what you are talking about."

"Do you have anything to do with Two not obeying commands", Virgil said angrily.

"In the matter of fact I have. I love computers, especially when I hack into them."

"John your bastard stop doing this", Gordon shouted. "Give the controls back to Virgil."

John made a sound to show them that he was thinking and then…

"No", he said and suddenly Two started to move again. "Where do you want to travel guys? To the North Pole or you maybe want to go to Sweden; it is lovely this time of the year."

"Johnny, knock it off", Allan said. "We are sorry for what we did!"

"Hm maybe I shall take you to Sweden."

"John", four voices barked.

"Lycklig resa mina herrar", John said in Swedish.

"John!"

John cut the connection and turned to Brains.

"Now it's time for faze two", John said. "Make sure their calls go to my watch. This I going to be fun."

"Yes I r-really liked your t-travel-idea…"

"Yeah it was fun, when they are at Denmark they will be able to take control again."

"Yeah… J-john what did y-you said to them?"

"Huh", John was at the door.

"Those s-strange words, b-before you cut them o-off."

"Ah it was Swedish all I said was 'happy travelling gentlemen'."

"Ah say s-something more in S-swe… Swe…"

"Swedish? "

"Yes…"

"Okay, ha en trevlig helg uppe i rymden Brains; it means…"

"I t-think I know J-John, thank you… I g-guess."

John smiled when he left the engineer.

"I'm going to throttle him", Virgil said hotly.

"I'll help", Scott growled.

"This is spooky", Gordon said and stared at the controls.

"Yeah it's freaky", Allan added, he held his arms around his knees.

"What is", Virgil asked and turned and saw the strange looks on his youngest brothers' faces.

"The steering wheel is moving on its own", Gordon said. "I know it is John, but still…"

"You are right", Scott said when the steering wheel moved. "It is spooky…"

"Where are we any way", Allan asked. They all looked out through the windows.

"I have no idea", Gordon said. "Wait what is that giant bridge?"

"That old thing", Scott asked. "I guess we are over Denmark."

"Why do you think so", Allan asked.

"John told me Sweden and Denmark is connected to each other by a huge bridge, just like that one."

Suddenly Two started to go down.

"What", Virgil said and grabbed the steering wheel. "Hey guys I'm in control again!"

"Yes", Gordon said with relief. "Now let's head home, dad must be worried."

"Yeah, the radio doesn't work", Allan said. "So he can't call us and we can't call him."

Later they arrived to Tracyisland and their father just shook his head when they told their story.

"I think I'll have to talk to John about this", he said. "I guess your horrible joke made him really angry boys."

"But that is no excuse for…" Scott started but was cut off by his father.

"Putting lives at stake in case of a real emergency", Jeff asked. "Well you did that so I guess it is even between you boys now. Go and clean yourself up a bit before dinner."

"Yes sir", the boys said and left. But Virgil stayed in the door.

"Father", he asked.

"Yes son what's the matter?"

"Is Brains, back from space yet?"

"Yes he is, but he is down in his lab. Why do you ask?"

"I wonder if he knows how to make sure John can not enter Two's computers."

"Well let's ask him later… he told me he didn't wanted to be disturbed."

"Yes father…"

Part 3

In his room Scott sighed deep and then tried to contact John over his watch.

"Scott calling John can you read me?"

"John here receiving you Scott."

Scott smiled.

"John, look I'm sorry we dragged you in to this, it was just a joke…"

"Not a good one, do you know how scared I was? How angry and how devastated? If Virgil and Gordon really were dead… I would never been able to forgive myself and I guess dad wouldn't do it either."

Scott felt really guilty when he heard the sadness in his brother's voice.

"John dad wouldn't have blamed you…"

"Yes he would you told him I was the one behind the first false alarm!"

"We would have… confessed then John… I'm sorry…"

"Well it is too late now… see you later Scott I've got work to do."

"John, wait…" John cut the connection and Scott seated on his bed. "Boy what a mess. Poor John, I wonder if his relationship with dad took a blow now…"

"Scott are you ready for dinner", Virgil asked and entered the room.

"Yeah, hey Virgil I don't think John is feeling all right."

"You mean except that he drove us off to Denmark?"

"Yes, I just talked to him and he seemed really down…"

"For what?"

"I guess… well he told me that if you and Gordon really had died he would never forgive himself, and he think dad wouldn't have forgave him either."

Virgil sat down beside his brother.

"What did dad say when they thought we were dead?"

"He called John and if I remember right he said 'Thanks to your stupidity John Glenn Tracy your brothers are dead' I have never seen dad so angry, and at John of all people."

"Scott we must talk to dad about this…"

"Yeah… but I guess we have to wait until after dinner."

"Yes, then we have to talk to Gordon and Allan to."

At the dinner table all was waiting for them, well not exactly everyone, Brains wasn't there.

"Guess he is stuck in the lab again", Gordon said. "Shall I take some food down to him?"

"No I've already done that", grandma said. "I sure wonder what he is doing."

"Much be something important", Scott said. "Hey dad why don't we call John and hear how his evening is going?"

"Good idea Scott, we call him from the lounge."

Some minutes later all were in the lounge.

"International Rescue to Thunderbird 5", Jeff said. "Are you receiving me John?"

There was no answer.

"That's strange, John come in, John!"

Still no answer.

"Maybe he is busy with his stars", Gordon mumbled.

"Or he doesn't even want to talk to dad", Scott whispered to Virgil. "I'll try with my watch dad…"

"Do that…"

"Scott to John can you hear me bro?"

No answer.

"John come on I talked to you an hour ago!"

"Well maybe he is…" Allan started but stopped.

The lights in the house started to blink hysterically.

"What the heck", Virgil said. "What's up with the lights?"

"I don't know", Jeff said with a frown. "Go down and fetch Brains will you son?"

"Yes father."

"Jeff all electricity in the kitchen stopped working", Mrs. Tracy entered the lounge when Virgil left. "What is going on?"

"I don't know mum, something is not right here."

"Dad Brains is gone", Virgil said when he entered the lounge again.

"What?"

"He wasn't in his lab and I found this on the floor…"

Virgil handed his father a stone with a red symbol on it. The red colour wasn't even dry yet.

"Who painted that", Allan asked.

"This is not red paint boys", Jeff said and looked worried. "It's blood."

All looked at each other.

"Blood", Penny asked. "Whose?"

"I don't know. Virgil was anything working in the lab?"

"No father, the electricity was off."

"Hey wait a minute", Scott said. "Guys this look like the same symbols up in the cave!"

"What symbols Scott", Jeff asked.

"These", Virgil gave his father the photos. "Do you recognize them dad?"

"No I don't… Kyrano this is something for you."

Kyrano looked at the pictures and went pale.

"Mr. Scott can you tell me what happened in the cave?"

"Yes Kyrano, we found a chest and opened it…"

"No", Kyrano said and dropped the pictures. "No this is not good; tell me that there wasn't some kind of smoke coming from it…"

"Well it did Kyrano", Gordon said with a frown. "What's the matter?"

"I must do something… all of you stay here."

"Yes of course", Jeff said. "Hurry up Kyrano and then tell us what this is all about."

Not long after Kyrano had left they heard a scream from the kitchen.

"That sounded like grandma", Scott said. "She and Tin-tin left before Kyrano saw the pictures!"

"Somebody, please help", all heard Tin-tin's terrified voice.

"Hurry up boys", Jeff said and walked to the door. "Penny, try to contact John."

"Yes Jeff."

In the kitchen the Tracys found Tin-tin and Mrs. Tracy sitting on the floor. The kitchen was absolutely dark.

"Mother what's the matter", Jeff asked and put a hand on her shoulder. She screamed and tried to hit him.

"Go away, please leave us alone!"

"Mother it's me Jeff!"

"Tin-tin", Allan asked and kneeled beside her. "Honey, are you all right?"

"Allan is that you? Oh I was so scared that creature…"

"What creature", Scott asked.

Both women screamed again and the Tracys turned around. In the other part of the kitchen they saw a shadow, it was all black and its eyes were glowing red in the dark.

"You are the ones who released me", it said. The voice was cold and sounded like if a snake should talk. "I am grateful…"

"Are you the one responsible for this", Jeff asked angrily.

"That depends on what you mean…"

"The darkness and scarring two innocent woman!"

The creature disappeared and just came up from nowhere in front of Jeff's face.

"I guess I am human."

Jeff jumped backwards.

"Who are you? What are you?"

"I am Ganay, the mevior."

"What do you want?" Scott asked.

"Blood…" Ganay turned his red eyes against Scott. "You are all so… AAAA!"

Suddenly a light from a flashlight touched the creature and he just disappeared in a huge cloud of black smoke.

"Nice done Gordon", Jeff said to his son. "Now everybody to the lounge, there are still light there."

"John you must keep the contact", Penny said when they entered. They saw that the picture of John almost disappeared in interference. "What did you say?"

"Something… loud… hurt…"

"John we can't hear you. John!"

"John", Jeff said and turned to his son's portrait. "Son what's the matter?"

"Geez", John said and they saw how he raced his hands against his ears. "Cut the connection!"

"What", Scott said.

"Pain… really… noises… turn… off!"

Jeff hurried and broke the connection.

"Jeff this maybe was our only chance to talk to him", Penny protested.

"I'm sorry Penny but it hurt him in some way."

"Dad try to call my watch", Virgil suggested. "Maybe there is something wrong with the link from the lounge."

"Okay let's se."

Jeff called and Virgil answered and a painfully sound started to ring in the lounge.

"For Pete's sake turn it off Virgil", Jeff called.

"I have it doesn't help!"

"Jeff cut the connection again", Penny said. "This is why John was in pain and I guess it stopped when you cut the connection to him."

Jeff cut off the connection and all went silent.

"Geez that was painful", Gordon said. "Hey wait a minute… where is grandma?"

All looked around but they didn't see her.

"Mother", Jeff called. "Where are you?"

"Leave me alone you horrible creature!"

"Grandma", the four Tracy-brothers ran out from the lounge and saw their grandma hitting something with a broom.

"I shall give you for ruining my cake!"

They stared at their grandmother and then their eyes fell on the creature she was hitting.

"Is that Ganay", Allan asked.

Ganay was a bit taller than Scott, his hair was almost white and it was combed backwards, his skin was very pale, not even John looked that pale, he had long black fingernails, were dressed in black clothes with a long coat of leather and his eyes were read.

"Foolish woman", he spat. "Your cake isn't worth anything it is the blood in your veins I want."

He grabbed her wrist and smiled deviously. His black nails almost dug into Mrs. Tracy's skin

"Take your hands off her", Scott called and Ganay turned his head against Scott.

"As you wish, your blood is so much fresher", he said and licked around his lips. "You are much stronger than that guy down in the basement."

"Brains", Virgil whispered. "What did you do to him?!"

"He was my first victim", Ganay said and smiled. "And you will be the next."

He let go off Mrs. Tracy and started to walk towards the brothers. But suddenly he stopped and screamed a high scream; it sounded like a mix of a bat and a cat. His long sharp teeth glisten in the light from the lounge door.

'He doesn't like light', Scott thought. "Gordon where is the flashlight?"

"In the lounge… Oh crap!"

Ganay was standing right in front of him. Shielding his face from the light, he opened his mouth and growled.

"Gordon", his brothers called.

"Watch out!"

Ganay suddenly froze in his movements; he stared at something behind the brothers. Then he screamed again and disappeared in that black smoke of his. Scott turned around and saw Kyrano holding a strange gun in his hand.

"Kyrano", Scott asked. "What is that thing?"

"This Mr. Scott is the only weapon working on…"

"No I mean Ganay what…"

"Don't speak his name it makes him stronger."

"Oh sorry, what is a mevior?"

"We talk in the lounge it is still safe."

Part 4

Kyrano stood at the desk talking low to Tin-tin, who was very pale.

"Dad it can't be a mevior", she said. "I know he said so himself but…"

"Kyrano", Jeff said solemn. "What is that thing?"

"He is a mevior Mr Tracy a demon from hell. They drink blood and when they killed all in the village they are terrorising they continue to next one."

"But how did he get here", Penny asked and didn't even show how worried she was.

"The cave you boys discovered", Tin-tin said. "Is I mean was a prison for a mevior. The red signs in blood were warnings and curses. When you opened that chest you let him free."

"That black smoke", Allan said. "Was that the mevior?"

"Yes Mr Allan", Kyrano said. "When he became free he was only a shadow but on this time of the year the dark powers are stronger than ever so he could get a firm form."

"Is this guy a vampire", Gordon asked. "You know like Dracula."

"No he is much worse than a vampire", Tin-tin said. "You all know what vampires' weaknesses right?"

All of them nodded.

"None of them works on a mevior and a mevior can only be stopped with one thing."

"And that is", Scott asked slowly looking at the gun Kyrano had in his hand.

"A special spearhead in a rare metal", Kyrano told them. "But I have melted my spearhead down and now it is in form of eight bullets."

"How many guns do you have Kyrano?" Virgil asked.

"Eight Mr Virgil."

"Okay", Jeff said. "Kyrano give me one and give the boys a gun each, you keep that one, give one to Penelope and the last one to Parker."

"Wait", Mrs Tracy said and looked around. "Where is Mr Parker?"

"Oh that stupid man", Penny said. "He told me he was going to try changing the fuses. I told him to stay but he must have sneaked away."

"He is alone out there", Gordon said looking out in the darkness. Suddenly they heard a high scream.

"Parker!" Penny was on her feet in an instance and was heading for the door.

"No Penny", Jeff said and grabbed her.

"Let me go Jeff he needs me!"

"He is gone by now Penny", Tin-tin said sadly. "The mevior is stronger than all of us in the darkness."

"Then thank God it is light in here", Mrs Tracy said. And like on cue the lounge felt dark, the last fuse was gone. "Oh my…"

"Kyrano give Tin-tin the last gun", Jeff ordered. "Penny, listen to me, I know Parker means a lot to you, but now he is gone."

"I know Jeff I just feel so helpless."

"We are all helpless", Jeff said and looked around. "On our own, but if we stay together we can beat that son of a bitch."

"Yes", Scott said. "Together we are stronger than darkness."

"Aw how sweet a diabetic should feel really sick in here", Ganay said from the other side of the room. "Well the darkness is all around you now and… you've got no place to hide."

Ganay now stood leaned against the desk.

"Same goes for you", Virgil said grimly. "We can see you, you know you may be dark but your eyes are gloving."

Ganay crooked his head he fully knew his red eyes glow in the dark. Scott would never admit it, but now he was really, really scared.

"Well if you say so human", Ganay said and smiled. "Then I just do this."

He closed his eyes and Virgil felt a lump in his throat.

"Not your fault Virgil", Tin-tin said. "A mevior always close his eyes when he hunts."

"Good little girl", they heard Ganay said somewhere among them. "You've been reading about us."

"Where is he", Scott whispered.

"I'm right here."

Scott jumped and turned around pointing his gun against a silhouette in the window. The others did the same but Ganay just laughed.

"Don't be to rush humans", Ganay said. "I'm not standing alone here."

"Show yourself you coward", Penny growled.

"As you wish my Lady."

Ganay opened his eyes and they saw him standing at someone side.

"Boys kill this devil" they heard their father's voice and Virgil took aim.

"No Virg you can hit dad!" Allan called.

"Aw so sweet almost like blood", Ganay said. He started to walk backwards towards the desk, holding Jeff tight against him.

"You never get away with this", Jeff grunted.

"Oh you think so?"

All saw how Ganay opened his mouth and stroke down at Jeff's throat.

When the teeth of the mevior buried into his skin Jeff shouted in pain and started to shake.

"No", the family called.

Ganay drank for a moment and then he let go of Jeff's limp body. Blood dripped from his mouth and Jeff sank down on the floor. Ganay closed his eyes and moved away. Allan and Virgil hurried to their father's side.

"Scott hurry", Gordon called furiously. "Do you see him?"

"Tin-tin watch out", Penny called to the younger woman when she saw two red eyes coming against Tin-tin.

Ganay started to walk slowly but suddenly the sound of a gun echoed through the room and all saw how Ganay flew through the air, hitting his back against a bookshelf.

At the same moment he hit the floor the lights came on again and all of them saw how black smoke circled around the mevior. Virgil looked up for a moment and then turned his attention to his father.

"Dad", he said slowly. "Are you okay?"

"No Virgil I'm not okay", Jeff said and swallowed. "I'm think I'm going to…"

"Dad", Allan called when Jeff closed his eyes. "No!"

All of them cried and Scott looked over to where Ganay had fallen. The mevior was gone!

"Oh crap", he said. "Where did that thing go?"

"Is he gone", Penny exclaimed. "He can't be! Kyrano where is he?!"

Suddenly there was a strange noise coming from the patriarch. The Tracy-brothers just stared at their father when they realised he was shaking disabled and seconds later he burst out laughing. Kyrano, Penny, Mrs Tracy and Tin-tin also laughed out loud. Suddenly Scott and his brothers saw how Ganay rose behind the desk. He was holding on to their father's chair with one hand and was covering his mouth with the other one and suddenly he ran out of the room.

"Oh dear", Mrs. Tracy said and stopped laughing. "Come Tin-tin and Penny we must help him."

Scott just stared after Ganay and the three woman.

"Wait", Gordon called. "He is dangerous you can't…!"

He was cut off when their father slowly raised and brushed of his suit.

"Well", he said laughing. "That was fun."

"Dad", his sons exclaimed.

"What you look like if you've seen a ghost."

"But you're dead", Scott said. "The mevior… you're bleeding!"

"No I don't."

"Yes you do", Gordon said. "Hang on a minute."

"What is it Gordon", Virgil asked. He was still very pale.

"This is fake-blood", Gordon shouted.

"Yes of course", Jeff said. Suddenly they heard a strange noise from the kitchen it almost sounded like if someone threw up.

"Oh dear", Jeff said and looked worried. "Poor boy I guess I exaggerated it."

"Yes sir H-I guess you did", Parker said entering the lounge.

"Yes Mr Tracy", Kyrano agreed with a nod. "You didn't want to make him sick right?"

"No of course not… boys why are you looking on us like that?"

"Was this all just an act", Scott asked, his eyes were huge by surprise.

"Yes a nice little joke if you ask me."

"A joke", Gordon exclaimed. "We thought you were dead!"

"As we did for you boys", Jeff said seriously.

"Wait", Allan said. "Who is Ganay?"

In that moment Ganay entered the room with the three woman. Mrs. Tracy pulled out a chair witch Ganay sank down onto.

"Feeling better now", Jeff asked. "I'm really sorry."

"That's okay sir", Ganay answered. "When I took the teeth out it was easier to get rid of it. But I wish it didn't taste so disgusting I almost feel like throw up every time I get the taste in my mouth!"

When Scott and his brothers heard Ganay's voice they all realised who it was.

"John!" They exclaimed staring at him.

"Yes what do you want?"

"How", Allan said and sat down on the couch. "You are supposed to be at Five!"

"I was for a while now Brains is in charge up there."

"Can you here us Brains", Jeff asked and the engineer smiled at them from John's picture.

"L-loud and clear Mr T-Tracy."

"One more question", Gordon said. "Whose idea was it and who planned it?"

"Give it up to the evil mastermind himself", Tin-tin said and clapped her hands. "The evil genius John Tracy!"

All that was in the act clapped their hands and John rose and bowed.

"Your devil", Scott said and threw himself at his brother. "I'm gonna kill you!"

John felt how his four brothers all jumped at him and pushed him down on the carpet. But John just laughed, and thought:

"The revenge is sweet… well except for the fake blood."


End file.
